


死去半世纪的死神

by Boreascup



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreascup/pseuds/Boreascup
Summary: 当年轻的雇佣兵还在荒原与海湾中流浪时，他恳切地希望自己的死神会是一只绿色眼睛的沙漠猫，或一只幸运到尚未沾染石油的海鸟。V从来没有想过自己的死神会是五十年前就死掉的某个摇滚明星。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 6





	死去半世纪的死神

**Author's Note:**

> 银V，死神x前流浪者。超现实半架空，很多都不是游戏设定  
> 摸个鱼玩玩，其实只是想写谈恋爱罢了……

当年轻的雇佣兵还在荒原与海湾中流浪时，他恳切地希望自己的死神会是一只绿色眼睛的沙漠猫，或一只幸运到尚未沾染石油的海鸟：他们将并肩对抗致命沙尘暴或铺天盖地的海啸，六个月后共同归西，一个值得游吟诗人传唱的浪漫故事。

但在夜之城的霓虹灯取代月光差点晃坏了V的旧义眼后，他不得不降低标准，只祈祷带走自己生命的不是一只蟑螂（夜之城唯一的常见动物，杰克如是说）就好。

一次常规检查里，老维以长者的口吻告诉V：“其实与街头传闻不同，现在人们的死神往往是义体、枪支之类的人造品。也许死神和我们搞机械的是同行。”

2077年，耶稣基督和免费性偶一样遥不可及，唯有死神降下庄庄圣迹。一个从未存在于福音书上的传说自数十年前起悄然传播，而涌现的大量证据几乎使其成为公认常理：人类的死亡皆为命数，在它到来前的正好六个月，人会遇见自己独一无二的死神。死神可以是物品、动物、甚至一个人。没有人知道自己的死神是什么。识别死神的途径只有一个：当人死时，他的死神将随他而去，化为一缕青烟，仿佛从未存在。

V还记得杰克神经兮兮和他咬耳朵，五年前野狼酒吧这带发生过一件很有名的事：一个母亲的死神居然是自己的孩子！那个可怜的女人在生产完正好六个月后因病咽了气，丈夫回家发现尸体时摇篮里的婴儿也不翼而飞。一时间“婴儿死神”闹得沸沸扬扬，社会名流怀上孩子都要偷偷找神婆消灾。

“但也有人说那个孩子是公司高层的私生子，当妈的一死亲爹就把孩子抱走了。”杰克呸了一声，“谁知道呢，我觉得这个死神什么的就玄乎得很，似乎一开始就是哪家大公司说的，现在全世界都相信了。”

“流浪者都相信这个。”V平静地指出，他回忆起沙漠干燥的热风，营地里的天生的歌唱家与他们的随性吉他曲。他曾经的家人围着篝火歌唱“请让月光带我远离尘嚣，我亲爱的死神”。可当V想哼唱时，那段旋律已然迷失在记忆里。

“我嘛，我宁愿不相信。”杰克一巴掌拍在V的背上差点让他一口气没喘上，好在年轻的雇佣兵已经习惯挚友过于大的热情，不至于被拍得一个踉跄了。“ _兄弟_ ，比起死亡，让我们来多操操心怎么在这座城市里活下去。 _活成传奇！_ ”

V喜欢西班牙语中“传奇”的发音。

即使如今千奇百怪的义体满街都是，但在一天之内看到三次闪闪发光的银色手臂也过于不寻常了。而当V第二次看清那只金属手臂的主人时，他认为自己要么是悲伤过度视神经出现短路，要么是光天化日之下闹鬼了。

实话实说，第一个选项的可能性要高得多。他刚见了威尔斯太太，用火焰点燃她递过的酒，将《丧钟为谁而鸣》放在一张祭台上，同样的地方还摆着一张黑白照片，照片里的人长着杰克的脸。据米斯蒂说，她的一套塔罗牌失踪了——也许是杰克的死神，也许只是单纯的丢了。但是V怎么能怪她呢？他们的心现在都是一堆晶莹剔透的碎片。一个活人的死去理应不能换来一个死人的复活，可又有什么能解释V今天三次看见五十年前死得轰轰烈烈的摇滚明星出现在火一般的白昼下，况且周围的路人都他妈的对这么显眼的一个人熟视无睹？

“你跟踪我一路了，所以要么你是个没生意的性偶，要么是个看我长得帅就图谋不轨的变态跟踪狂。”最终V抱着破罐子破摔的心情靠近那个不知是人是鬼的、倚在墙边吊儿郎当又十分性感的黑发男人。

“要么自己滚，要么我让你滚，老子现在没心情。还有，有没有人告诉过你你长得很像强尼银手？”

那人戴着墨镜，但不知为什么V就是知道墨镜后那双眼睛瞪大了，仿佛从未有人这么对他讲话。“我去你妈的小兔崽子，”他听见一个稍带沙哑却不显年迈的磁性嗓音骂道——他的流浪者朋友会形容成被风中黄沙亲吻过的喉咙，虽然V从来没有弄明白灌了一嘴沙子为什么要说的那么文艺。“老子就是强尼银手，前无古人后无来者。嘴巴给我放干净点，因为我还是你的死神。”

世界上已经没有任何东西能让V感到惊奇了，可即使这样他还是笑出了声。绷了太久的脸笑起来又僵又涩，看上去怪瘆人的：“神经病。”他转身就走——随即天旋地转，双膝一阵剧痛。本来这种程度的偷袭根本奈何不了雇佣兵，不巧V此时实在是太分心。他被人踹了膝弯直接摁到地上，脑门重重砸在石板路上。一只金属手臂短暂地扼杀他的呼吸，又很快松开，仅仅是为了让他感到痛苦。他能感觉到银手正压在他背上。V的螳螂刀于刹那间出鞘，但待他翻过身，攻击对象已经退出可触及范围。路人莫名其妙的眼神落在他身上。

年轻的雇佣兵迅速意识到问题所在。“只有我看得见你，是不是？”他咬牙盯住面前的人，赢得了更多人怪异的侧目。

“重复：因为我他妈的是你的死神。别问问题，这事情我和你一样懵逼。”强尼银手没好气地回答，回到了方才他靠着的那堵墙，嘴里叼着一根几秒钟前分明不存在的烟。对于一个刚刚不费吹灰之力把他人掀翻的前恐怖分子而言，他看上去太冷静了。

“可是你已经死了五十年了。这怎么可能？”今天受的刺激如同夜之城街道的车祸一样接连不断，也许肾上腺素已经无法让V对这件事的反应更激烈了。他茫然地上前两步抓起对方的金属手——仅仅是为了感受那真实的触感。但强尼立刻甩开了，顺带以一种你脑子是不是坏了的眼神盯着他。也许这家伙不太喜欢肢体接触，反正那块介绍夜之城传奇死者的芯片上并没有提到这点。

“听不懂话吗？我他妈也不知道。”

“你是来干什么的，等六个月然后看着我死吗？你为什么不刚刚就把我掐死？按道理你能做到。你到底死没死啊，为什么你能碰到我？”

V并非真正想知道这些问题的答案，他早就清楚想弄明白一个人知道什么并不一定需要对方作出答复。他仔细观察强尼的反应，留意对方神色变化的时刻。

“你当我是百科全书呢？脑子放清醒点。”强尼往他脸上吐了一口烟，而那居然是货真价实的尼古丁。V厌恶地后退一步，但他已经得到了自己想要的。“你在撒谎。”他轻声说，“你还知道一点我不知道的，并且不愿意告诉我。”

他看见强尼的神色明显动了一下，一瞬间那张轻易吸引人全部注意力的脸上浮现复杂神情，一刹那又归于平静，像海上暴风眼一般死寂。“我隐瞒了一些我厌恶的东西。”片刻后，他若有所指地说，随即转移了话题：“话说你，怎么对于提前知道死神这件事反应这么平淡啊。我还指望你会为还剩六个月的生命嚎啕大哭之类的。”

一句话把V说愣了。荒诞的事实是，一般人直到死亡都不会知道自己的死神究竟是什么，所以“知晓死神就意味着只剩六个月寿命”这件事本身也从未被恐惧过，因为它从不可能发生。他从小就在幻想自己死神的模样，但从来没想过自己的死神会是死去半个世纪的一位死人，更过分的是这位死人告知了V他即死神。

因此V有幸成为世界上第一个准确知道自己的死神和死期的人。

他还剩六个月可活。“操。”年轻的雇佣兵大声说，而他过于英俊的死神缄默不语，墨镜背后的眼低陈铺开阴郁的犹豫。


End file.
